


【相二竹马】一个不老不死的吸血鬼捡到人类幼崽的故事（相叶篇）

by Cheesebuger



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger
Summary: -吸血鬼a x 人类幼崽n-可能会有二宫篇两人互换设定这样（。大概吧-私设多，都是瞎写。
Relationships: 相二 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【相二竹马】一个不老不死的吸血鬼捡到人类幼崽的故事（相叶篇）

相叶雅纪是一个吸血鬼。

曾经的他也是独霸一方的吸血鬼，在无数人类吸血鬼的战争中摘得累累硕果，是吸血鬼届的传奇，也是吸血鬼届的英雄。

只是时间久了，他也腻烦了这样的生活，于是收起自己的獠牙和翅膀，在临海的镰仓定居了下来。

吸血鬼自然不用为了生活而奔波，不过为了和邻里有个解释，随便开了个临海的咖啡厅，店面不大，生意平平，有时甚至还在亏空。不过相叶不在乎这些，一个人忙里忙外的天天倒也高兴。

虽然相叶作为吸血鬼，理论上是需要喝一些鲜血为生，不过他仗着自己能力强大，偶尔喝点动物血也还算能维持生活。

相叶就这样在镰仓住了几年，生活过得不好不坏，不过倒也算得上安闲自在。

生活唯一的变数便是那个男孩，相叶在暴雨中捡回来的那个男孩。

男孩皮肤白净，脸上满是污渍，带着自己的棒球手套，跑进店里点了一杯美式之后坐在座位上发呆。

相叶做了一杯热巧克力，送了过去。

“小朋友还是喝甜的比较好。”

雨天生意不好，相叶干脆把店关了，让二宫去楼上自己家里洗个澡，别冻感冒了。

男孩抱着咖啡杯点了点头，仰头吧热巧饮尽，乖乖跟在相叶的身后走上了楼。

洗完澡的男孩穿着相叶的短袖，尺码有些大，坐在床上，晃着什么都没穿的小腿，等着相叶给他吹头发。

明明用的是自己的洗发水，相叶却觉得男孩身上香的可怕，又毫无忌惮地把白皙的脖颈露了出来，这么多年来，相叶第一次这么渴望人类的血液。

不过相叶是个强大的吸血鬼，他按下了心中的那一份欲求，给二宫好好吹干了头发，借了他一把伞，让他快点回家。

男孩拿着手上的伞发了一会儿呆，然后打着伞消失在了雨中。

啊，棒球手套忘在这里了。相叶看着忘在店里的手套这样想着，用布细细擦拭干净之后，放在了吧台里面，等着男孩回来取手套。

男孩来取手套的时候，把相叶的衣服也洗了干净，和伞一起还给了相叶。洗干净的衣服上有一股柠檬的香气，应该只是洗衣液的味道，但相叶固执的认为这就是男孩自带的香气。

“你的手套忘在这里了。”

相叶从吧台里拿出手套，笑着晃了晃。

男孩接过手套，点头道谢之后又下单了一杯美式咖啡。

“都说了，小朋友就应该喝一些甜的。”

这次相叶送上的是一杯榛子拿铁，是还没有来得及写到菜单上的新品。

男孩接过咖啡杯，也没说些什么，就坐在那里一个人静静地喝着。

相叶看店里也没什么顾客，于是坐在男孩的对面随意聊了起来。

“跟我聊聊天，咖啡算我的。”

“本来就算你的，我点的是美式。”

和外表完全不一样的毒舌。不过相叶毫不在意，还是笑着继续和男孩搭话。

“我叫相叶，你呢？”

“二宫，二宫和也。”

说话的男孩根本没有注意到，自己嘴边那一圈可爱的奶胡子。

在那之后，二宫经常跑来相叶的咖啡厅，每次都固执的下单美式，而相叶每次端上来的却从来不是美式，甚至有一次端上了一杯姜茶给二宫，二宫愁眉苦脸的喝了干净，走的时候还是没有留下一个钢镚。

二宫不像别的男孩子那样爱说爱闹，客人多的时候就只静静地坐在店里的一角，玩着自己的游戏机，等着相叶有空的时候给自己端上来一杯随机的饮品。

有时候二宫等的久了，相叶就再多送两块小饼干，虽然二宫从来没有真正意义上照顾过自己的生意，但是相叶也乐得给二宫多上一点东西。

若是相叶一个人忙不过来的时候，二宫也会偷偷地帮忙整理桌子，后来相叶直接给他拎到了前台，让他帮忙点单，自己专心在旁边做着饮品。

二宫来的次数越来越多，呆的时间越来越久，渐渐的几乎成为了这一个小小咖啡厅的1号员工，跟着相叶忙一天，最后也就换了两顿饭，也不知道是精明的二宫没了算计，还是就是心甘情愿的跟着相叶一起疯。

直到一天晚上，咖啡厅打烊之后，相叶又和二宫玩了很久的电子游戏，最后就让二宫留宿在了自己的家里。二宫睡在了床上，相叶就睡在旁边的地板上，月光洒在二宫的侧脸上，相叶觉得自己的大脑快要被烧坏了。

相叶本以为这个故事会因为暑假的结束而画上休止符，可开学的第二天，二宫还是照常抱着游戏机坐在了相叶的店里。

“为什么没去上学？”正义感爆棚的相叶问着二宫。

“又不是高中生了。”玩着游戏的二宫根本没有抬眼看相叶一眼。

“大学生也不能随便翘课！”相叶伸手就要去抢二宫的游戏机。

“也不是大学生。”游戏里的二宫因为相叶的捣乱，最后败在了大魔王的手下，气鼓鼓地抬眼看着相叶。

像小狗一样的上目线，相叶就是对这样的二宫没有任何办法，拉开椅子坐在二宫的对面，好好和二宫聊了起来。

“那你多大了？”相叶实在不能想象二宫竟然已经大学毕业了，于是也想问问二宫的年纪。

“要你管？”结果二宫一张嘴又是小朋友的语气，也不知道是在向相叶撒娇，还是真的谎报了自己的年纪。

“那你平常做什么？”

“什么做什么？”二宫不解地问道。

“工作啦，工作。”

“……在你这里帮忙算是工作么？”

相叶无奈，最后只能把二宫算做了唯一的正式员工，工资微薄，但是管吃管住还管买游戏，相叶也不知道这么诡异的要求怎么写进正式的合同里，只是二宫毫不在意，说合同太麻烦了，算了吧。

也算是拯救失足少年吧，相叶这样安慰着自己。

自此，二宫搬进了相叶楼上的套间里，整理了一个小小的储物间当作卧室，随身的行李也只有寥寥几件衣服和手上的宝贝游戏机。

两个人就这样开始了平静的同居生活，二宫喜欢熬夜，只是熬夜的时候也和平常一样安静，哪怕是影响了第二天早起的工作相叶也没有放在心上，本来店里一直以来也都是自己一个人在打理，有没有二宫其实没有什么太多的问题。

相叶也开始教二宫自己做咖啡，说是也算一门手艺，他圈住二宫在怀里，手把手教着怎么打出足够的奶泡，又怎样能拉出好看的拉花。

平常学什么都很快的二宫这次学的格外的慢，不是奶泡打了太久，就是拉花拉不出好看的形状。相叶也不生气也不恼，只是一遍又一遍地教着二宫，顺便偷偷闻着他身上好闻的柠檬香。

虽然打奶泡这件事情做得不好，但是其他的饮品二宫也都学了个七七八八，相叶出去找动物血的时候，就会把店完全托付给二宫。要求也不算太高，只要这几天不把店搞倒闭了，就任由二宫随意地删减菜单，或者拿收银台里的钱去买新的游戏。

相叶也不知道天天打游戏的二宫到底有没有什么人生目标，天天就跟着自己混日子，也看不出他到底想做些什么。

不过这样也挺好的。相叶这样想着，至少暂时不会离开自己了。

日子就这样一天天过去，当邻居都开始夸相叶根本不显老的时候，相叶知道自己是时候要准备从这里离开了。这家咖啡店没有任何意外的话，就交给二宫继续打理吧，他从没想过要带着二宫一起离开，毕竟到头来自己总是要一个人继续向前走的。

只是去和二宫商量咖啡店的事情时，相叶才发现，这么多年来，不仅仅是自己没有变老。

二宫坐在沙发上玩着游戏，刚刚洗完澡，光着小腿在沙发上晃悠着。

和很多年前，第一次出现在自己面前的那个少年没有任何的分别。

他看着少年有些晃神。

“终于注意到了么？我以为你会更早一点发现的。”

二宫笑着说道。

“所以你也是吸血鬼？”

“吸血鬼？啊……你是那边的人啊。”二宫说话的时候似乎有些懊恼，“完全猜错了啊。”

“妖怪啦，我是妖怪……这话说起来好像在骂人哦。”二宫笑了笑。

“所以……”相叶说的有些犹豫。

二宫咬着嘴唇，想了很久才接下去，“所以不要丢下我一个人了。”

二宫的眼睛闪闪，相叶觉得自己再也忍不住了。

“哪怕这样也可以？”

相叶吻上了二宫的唇，坏心眼地偷偷露出獠牙，把对方的嘴唇咬破了一个口子，小口吮吸着对方的血液。

果然和人类的味道不一样。

“无所谓啦，你以为我活了几百年了？”二宫轻轻推开相叶说道，“每次还都说我是小朋友。”

“下次一定给你做一杯美式。”


End file.
